custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Do Dino Dance Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Do Dino Dance Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 9, 1994. In the semi-remake silimar to the ones from "Do the Dino Dance!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids all about dancing and singing Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *David *Derek *Michael *Amy *Kathy *Julie *Juan *Carlos Songs #Barney Theme Songs #The More We Get Together #Let's Play Together! #If You're Happy And You Know It #The Dino Dance #BINGO #Growing #You Can Count on Me #The Baby Bop Hop #Bumping' Up and Down #Fun at the School Train (tune to: Channing and Quinn's Fun at the Creston Train) #In Our Family #The Clapping Songs #Mr. Knickerbocker #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimidt #Castles So High #Oh, When We March #A Tisket, A Tasket #Happy Dancin' #Laugh With Me #The Gaggle, Gaggle Wiggle Dance #The Dino Dance (reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was silimar to the one of the Season 3 1995 episodes/1994-1995 Barney Home Videos/ (Shopping For A Surprise, Twice is Nice!, Gone Fishing!, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was silimar to the one of Season 3 episodes (I Can Be a Firefighter!, On the Move, Hats Off To BJ!, etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was silimar to the one of the 1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 3 episodes (Imagination Island, If The Shoe Fits..., I Can Be a Firefighter, Twice is Nice!, Up We Go!, etc). *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The end creits music is the same from "Barney's Imagination Island". *When the kids say barney after he came to life, David's sound clip is taken from "A Very Special Delivery!", Derek's "Barney!" is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo!", Michael's "Barney!" is taken from "Red Blue & Circle Too!", Amy's "Barney!" was taken from "Rock With Barney", is ptiched down to -7, with mixed Amy's 1992-1995 voice, Kathy's "Barney!" is taken from "Classical Cleanup!", Julie's "Barney" is taken from "Up We Go!", Juan's "Barney!" is taken from "Hats Off To BJ!" and Carlos' "Barney!" is taken from "If The Shoe Fits...". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *When the Baby Bop and BJ arrvies at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's "Hi Barney!" was sound clip from "Once Upon a Time", and the sound "Hi Everybody!" sound clip from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except is was mixed Baby Bop's 1994-1995 voice and BJ's "Hi Everybody!" sound clip from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", and sound of "Hi Barney!" was sound clip from "An Adventure In Make-Believe!", except is was ptiched down to -6 mixed BJ's 1994-1995 voice. *The same happy tap dancing shoes Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "On Again Off Again!". Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 3 Videos Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3